Heat
by hitagashi
Summary: Grimmjow is in heat, the only problem is who happens to catch him at its peak. Ulquiorra/Grimmjow Anal, COMPLETE, D/s, HJ, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Yaoi


**Heat****  
a Bleach fan fiction**

**by hitagashi**

_**Summary: Grimmjow is in heat, the only problem is who happens to catch him at its peak. Ulquiorra/Grimmjow **_**Anal, COMPLETE, D/s, HJ, Language, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Yaoi**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and make no money off of these writings. If I did, Ulquiorra wouldn't have died and Orihime would have been cero'd for slapping him._

Well I'm attempting to actually write something good again. Lately my work has been crap in general. So here I go.

--=--

Hot, it was very hot. That's the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He shifted in bed and pressed a hand to the wall, jerking back when it felt like he had been frozen through. Why was it so hot? He got up in a groan and shifted somewhat, letting out a small whine when he felt the heat intensify. He grit his teeth and stood, walking over to his closet and dragging his clothes on.

"Why the fuck am I so hot?" He snapped his mouth shut and grimaced when the feeling of Aizen calling the Espada for a meeting came to him. He sighed and left the room, face not reflected how much hotter he was getting the closer he got to other people. He grit his teeth when he joined the ranks, feeling their body heat pour onto him in stifling amounts. But he'd bear it. Fuck it, he was an Espada. He didn't run away from meetings because he was overheated. Still....

Once seated he felt a bit of relief, the cold chair and table making him a bit more happy. He was still jumpy, unsure of what was wrong. He shifted in his seat again, wincing when Aizen stopped talking and looked at him. With a small grumble to himself he looked up at Aizen, not wanting to get demoted... again.

"Glad you could join us again, Grimmjow." He grimaced when he realized he had been spacing out, focused so much on the heat coursing through his system that he had failed to pay attention to the former shinigami. He began talking again and Grimmjow tried to pay attention but about another thirty minutes into the meeting he started feeling the heat rise again. It was everywhere on him. His chair was no longer cool and his part of the table felt almost as hot as he was. He stifled a sound of annoyance when he shifted again, not finding relief from the overwhelming heat. Aizen was openly staring at him, mouth turned up into an inquisitive grin. Zomari reached over to get him to settle but his hand recoiled instantly, fingers twitching at the immense heat he felt coming from Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama, he's boiling." His voice was steady though his hand still shook from the feeling. Grimmjow blinked at him and rested his head on his arms, stretching slightly and yawning. His nose twitched and his eyes closed, deciding to sleep away the heat.

--*--

He woke up again, panting and flushed before rolling over with a whine. Sometime after the meeting, or perhaps even during, he was put back in his room, ice packs surrounding him and one placed on his head. He sighed softly, happy the heat was reduced immediately. This was the fifth time he had woken up and he still hadn't stopped being so damn hot. The door opened, Ulquiorra stepping inside after he wheeled a cart with ice packs in. Grimmjow's eyes widened and once again, he heated up and he flushed. Ulquiorra merely walked over and replaced all the ice bags with new ones. Grimmjow sighed happily and smiled softly. It felt like heaven, he wasn't as hot anymore and he had ice cooling him down.

"Why are you so overheated, Sexta?" Ulquiorra's words sent shivers down his spine for unknown reasons and he gulped in a deep breath of air.

"I don't know. Think I would be in bed with a bunch o' fuckin' ice if I did?!" Ulquiorra remained impassive and started wiping down Grimmjow's face with a freezing washcloth. Grimmjow let out a purr and practically melted with glee at the relief.

"You do not know. And yet you act like a cat in heat, lazy and overheated, flushing all the time and purring when touched." Grimmjow felt his eyes widen before he glared at the other Espada, a hiss escaping him before he snarled.

"Watch it." His hand reached up to grab Ulquiorra's hand to push it away but instead he found himself nuzzling into it. He knew he must have looked so damn pathetic, rubbing his face on Ulquiorra's and _purring_ at the sensation of those smooth fingers touching his skin. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but one moment he was nuzzling the hand and the next he was licking those white fingers. His rough tongue lapped at the digits, coating them in saliva and purring at the gentle strokes Ulquiorra was giving to his temple and then down to his neck.

"I assume that because you are a panther you will go into heat at odd intervals." Grimmjow merely purred louder, moving closer though he still was licking and sucking the other Espada's fingers. He just couldn't let them go. They tasted so damn good to him, like cat nip and cinnamon. He moaned softly, a sound foreign to his ears, as Ulquiorra's cold fingers went into his vest. He made a soft whine and pouted when the fingers were removed from his mouth, confused at why it happened.

"Wha--?" He was cut off, a pair of cold lips descending on his while a hot, hot tongue swept into his open mouth, tasting and mapping the orifice with zest. Grimmjow was assaulted with a variety of flavors, cinnamon was there again, cat nip too but there was also coffee, chocolate, blueberries and... something that just _tasted_ like Ulquiorra. He mewled into Ulquiorra's mouth, tongue touching gently to his and then moving eagerly against it when Ulquiorra almost growled at him. His tone resonating deeper and warning the larger Arrancar against doing anything he felt was bad. Ulquiorra climbed over him, not touching yet touching, leaving too much space between them.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra pressed his hips down, pressing his clothed groin to Grimmjow's. The heat in his body escalated and he whimpered, arching up for more of the touch. His skin tingled from the sensations and he whined softly as soon as Ulquiorra released his mouth. The white Espada seemed to be contemplating something and got up, leaving Grimmjow to sit up and stare at him as he pulled all the ice away. With a last check at what he was doing, he pushed the cart into the bathroom, walking over to the door to the bedroom and locking the door. The panther Espada gulped at the implications, letting out a muted gasp when Ulquiorra laid himself over the blue haired man.

His lips sealed over his collar bone, one hand forcing both of Grimmjow's above his hand while the other slid down and underneath his hakama. Fingers stroking along his length. He bucked into the hand and felt his lips part, confusion taking hold when Ulquiorra pulled his mouth away. The raven haired man merely continued to stroke him, causing the blue haired cat to buck expectantly into the white hand. He whined softly when it wrapped around him, stroking still while squeezing with varying pressures as he pumped himself into the hand. It felt hotter than he had before, tight around him and so damn soft. His tongue darted out to touch his lips and he realized with surprise that his hands were free. He felt warm, wet heat enveloping his cock, Ulquiorra's mouth doing what his hand had been. Dual toned lips moved up and down the shaft, licking and sucking at it gently. Grimmjow whined, fingers digging into the sheets by his hips as he arched up and moved his hips up when Ulquiorra's mouth went down and pulled back when the other did.

His tongue stroked the underside of his cock, running up the vein and causing him to arch up sharply. His claws tore into his sheets and with a shattered cry he came, mewling as he came down and Ulquiorra released him. The white skinned Arrancar slid up his body, spreading his legs to wrap around a thin waist as he did. Grimmjow felt his breath hitch when a thin finger ran across the base of his spine where his tail emerged in his Release form and arched his back, the assault on his heated nerves making him burn. He didn't register the first finger sliding into him but when the second one entered and _crooked_ he gasped and arched up in response. The fingers stroked him lazily there, the black nails gently scraping the spot that had him bucking and writhing.

"Tell me, _Grimmjow_, how does it feel to be another man's bitch?" The cold and impersonal words brought a whimpering hiss from the blue haired male. "Would you spread your legs for anyone then?" Grimmjow's eyes shot open and while he bucked into the fingers inside, he locked stares with Ulquiorra. He shook his head as a no and saw the dissatisfied frown on the other man's face. "How about Aizen-sama? If he ordered you to sit still and let him _fuck you_ would you let him? Would you... _enjoy it_?" Grimmjow felt his eyes roll back even as he tried to shake his head, a third finger pressing into him carefully. The fingers stopped, not moving and simply resting inside. "Answer me, Sexta. Now." The venom in his voice had Grimmjow unsure of whether or not to answer truthfully.

"No. No, wouldn't." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and Grimmjow surged forward, pressing his lips to his superior's and panting softly. "Mate? Mate with me?" The words were needy. Rushed. And they sent a rush of heat to Ulquiorra's groin. Being an animal as well, those words were binding to him. This became more than sex. He would _own_ the beautiful panther. And the panther would own the bat in return. A small crook of his fingers and he had the blue cat whining into his chest. His lips pressing lovingly to the gothic stylized four there. He pulled his fingers out, ripping the larger male's hakama off and licking his lips in anticipation. He could already feel the tight, hot passage of the Sexta Espada clenching desperately around his cock as he drove into him. His eyes glinted dangerously and he spread Grimmjow's legs wider, marvelling at the way the muscles clenched in his hands. Seeking hands pressed to his shoulder blades and Grimmjow looked up at him again. "Mate with me?"

"As you wish." He delighted in the startled mewl that came from the cat as he sank into him, heat surrounding him better than he imagined. He seated himself fully, a rumble of pleasure erupting from his chest as he pulled out, pressing back inside quickly, adoring the moan he received in response. He repeated the motion, drawing out so that only the thick head of his cock remained inside and drove hard and fast into the willing body. He threw Grimmjow's outrageously long legs over his shoulders, pressing in harder and faster, taking less time to stop so that Grimmjow could hardly shift from one beautiful noise to the next. His mouth slanted over Grimmjow's, his tongue pressing inside as he continued to thrust into him.

Grimmjow moaned into the wet and sloppy kiss, trying not to break the contact even for air. But he did anyway, unable to continue without breathing. He took in large gulps of breath between loud moans and pleading whimpers. His head fell back and he arched up, feeling himself tense just before he came, cum splattering over his chest as he moved to sit back down. Ulquiorra grunted softly, the sound almost unnoticable as he released inside the panther. He lowered himself slowly, licking gently at Grimmjow's chin before sniffing the air around him. Grimmjow groaned at the smell, not liking the effects it would have in the least.

"Cat nip." Grimmjow nodded and yawned, extremely tired and finally cooled down. He whined a little when he shifted and Pulled Ulquiorra closer. Ulquiorra frowned and looked at the point where his arms connected behind his neck. "It is unusual, that I lost composure and that you became so willing. It will take some getting used to." Grimmjow yawned again and Ulquiorra pulled out, laying to his right while his left leg slid between both of Grimmjow's legs. He pulled the Sexta Espada close and gave a slight growl when he made to move, effectively keeping him still.

"Mate?" The word was quiet, merely a testing on his tongue. Ulquiorra's lips quirked and he smirked.

"Indeed."


End file.
